Pokémon Challenge
by Lanturn br
Summary: Essa fic se situa numa dimensão paralela ao anime,game e mangá.Um mundo onde os treinadores são pouco favorecidos e os problemas são parecidos com o do nosso mundo.


Prológo

Aquele parecia ser um dia comum para qualquer um,no continente de Kanto.Os Pidgeys e os Spearows voavam e seu canto era ouvido por todos na pequenina cidade de Pallet.Mas para mim,era um dia mais do que especial.O dia que antecedia o que eu faria 12 anos,idade em que eu poderia ganhar meu primeiro pokémon,e iniciaria minha jornada,coisas de que minha família era totalmente contra.Sim,com a crescente globalização do mundo,os treinadores passavam a ser cada vez menos valorizados.As cidades iam crescendo,os meios de comunicação permitiam que comunicação com qualquer parte do mundo.O mundo exigia,operários,executivos,vendedores de qualquer coisa.As cidades grandes eram cheias de oportunidades,seguir carreira como treinador pokémon era loucura!As poucas pessoas que tentavam fazer isso geralmente voltavam pra casa em dois dias.Para esses e muitos,ser treinador era apenas um grande sonho inalcançável

Daí,era desistir do sonho de ser treinador,já que nas grandes cidades quase não há pokémons.Cansei de ver,quando morava em Saffron,pokémons correndo no meio da rua,quase sendo atropelados,só pra achar alguma coisa pra comer.Os pokémons que antes habitavam aquele local,cediam espaço para a raça racional.Os poucos que ficavam,não se adaptavam muito bem.E quase não há treinadores,exceto em ginásios.Mas,como meu pai não agüentava mais a agitação da cidade grande,viemos pra Pallet,onde ele faz o trabalho pelo computador.

Talvez isso tenha sido o ponto final para eu resolver ser um treinador,pois via,todo dia,treinadores passando por lá,e ainda via uma infinidade de pokémons no laboratório do Professor Alex.Mas meus pais eram totalmente contra.Mas eu vou seguir meu sonho.Não fiquei lendo milhares de livros sobre esse assunto para desistir agora.Meus pais podem não ter dinheiro para pagar um curso pra mim,e mesmo que tivessem ,não pagariam,mas eles não vão me impedir.Passarei por cima deles,e do mundo inteiro,se for preciso,para ser treinador pokémon.

Capitulo 1:O Grande Dia.

Triiiiim!Dizia o despertador,que acertei pra tocar as 06:30 A.M.Levantei num pulo da cama,me troquei,colocando a roupa que escolhi pra minha jornada:Boné vermelho,calça branca e um moletom acinzentado,e desci as escadas.Meus pais me estranharam com aquela roupa,e ainda acordado naquela hora.

Hã...Olá Red!Dormiu bem?Disse a mãe de Red,tentando fugir do assunto do aniversario,pois provavelmente já sabia o que eu ia falar.

Feliz aniversário,filho!Disse o pai de Red,com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu queria falar algo muito importante com vocês...Disse Red,baixando a voz gradativamente,preparando terreno para a frase fatídica.

O que é?Disse meu pai

É que...eu resolvi tomar carreira como treinador.Vou iniciar minha jornada!Está decidido!

O quê?Indagou meu pai,nervosoVocê não estudou 8 anos pra sair por aí numa aventura louca!

Eu fiz curso de batalha pokémon por dois anos,com dinheiro do meu bolso,e ainda comprei vários livros,tudo isso não foi a toa!

Não vou deixar! O pai aumentou o tom de voz de tal forma que podia ser ouvido em toda a rua.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!Eu disse,enquanto subia as escadas e me trancava no quarto.

Depois de quase 1h e meia,meus pais apareceram na porta do quarto.Dizendo que queriam conversar.Estava com raiva,ia dizer uma série de palavras pra eles,já pensei que eles viriam com cara fechada,porém apareceram com uma cara normal.

Nós pensamos melhor e...deixamos você ir.

:Será que eles estão falando sério?Meu pai não deixaria,nem se a Miltank tossise:Me-mesmo?

Sim,sabemos que você vai desistir em um dia,por isso estamos te dando esse dinheiro e esse aparelho que serve de mapa,rádio,telefone e calendário.Disse minha mãe.

Oba! Eu disse,num pulo.

Rapidamente juntei minhas coisas,coloquei numa mochila,e peguei um lanche pra comer no caminho.

Tchau mãe,Tchau PaiEu disse,com um pesar nas palavras.

Não se preocupe meu filho,se você não voltar,pode falar conosco usando o videofone Disse minha mãe,que já sabia que eu não ia voltar.

Assim,saí da minha casa e fui até o laboratório do Professor Alex.

Capitulo 2:Yes!Eu tenho um pokémon!

Após sair da sua casa,Red resolveu ir ao laboratório do Professor Alex,afinal,como ele podia ser um Treinador Pokémon,se não tinha nenhum pokémon?Assim,andou algumas ruas(a cidade só tinha 4 quarteirões,na verdade era uma vila),e entrou no laboratório.

Olá Disse Red meio assustado,pois o laboratório era cheio de coisas estranhas:Equipamentos e maquinas.

Oi!O que deseja?Disse o professor

Eu queria um pokémon!

Sinto muito,mais os pokémons acabaram

Como acabaram?

Acabando.Outros treinadores vieram mais cedo

Red estava derrotado.Minha carreira não tinha nem começado,e eu já ia voltar pra casa.Não durou nem 10 minutos.Eu ia saindo de cabeça baixa,quando o professor me chamou.

Você gostaria de pegar um Eevee que se perdeu?Ele é meio arisco,Por isso escapou do laboratório

Onde que ele foi?Eu disse,já criando uma idéia na minha cabeça.

Na estrada para VeridianaO professor disse.

Tá bom,eu vou!

Estrada Veridiana-Pallet

Eu estava na área para pedestres,olhando no meio da estrada pra ver se achava o Eevee.Minha idéia talvez era clara:Recuperar o Eevee e ficar com ele pra mim.

Arf,nunca imaginei que achar um pokémon seria assim tão difícil!

De repente eu comecei a ficar cansado,e me sentei no acostamento pra descansar,quando um carro passou do outro lado e fez uma manobra para tentar não atropelar algo,e veio na minha direção.

Sai da frenteeeeeeee


End file.
